Masks off
by MYNAMEISFROWNER
Summary: Batman finally reveals his identity to the woman he loves. Inspired by Batman: Hush and Cat Tales with elements from the Arkham games/comics.


Batman stood on top of the bridge that connects Miagani and Founder's islands. Behind him laid a checkered blanket and a picnic basket. He checked the timestamp in his mask lense-

"Okay, this was a bitch to climb. There'd better be wine in that basket."

The hero turned around. Catwoman walked up to him, swaying her hips, a naughty grin on her face. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So... what's for dinner?" she purred, placing her arms on his shoulders.

Batman smirked. He turned his head, looking at the full moon.

"The basket's empty."

The thief took her arms off of him, took a step back, and stared at him. He was still smirking. She found it difficult to look at him with the serious, suspicious expression she intended with that damned smirk. After a long pause, she finally smiled.

"You know who I am." she said looking at the moon.

"How?" Batman asked, the smirk starting to get wider.

"The moon. My name pertains to the moon."

Catwoman gave another naught grin. Batman's smirk disappeared.

"Wait," he growled, "you _wanted_ me to figure out who you were when you gave me your number."

Catwoman smiled sweetly. She began tracing the edge of the yellow oval emblem on his chestplate. She then looked up into those ominous, glowing white eyes.

"I wanted to see the 'World's Greatest Detective' at work."

Selina pulled back her mask, pulling her long, black, wavy hair out of the back.

Batman let a warm smile appear. It made her blush.

"Selina," he began, grabbing both her hands tenderly, "this past month. The picnics...the chases...I can only think of one other time I've enjoyed myself this much. I... I love you."

Selina could feel her face getting hot, her heart racing.

"I love-"

"Wait," he said abruply "there's more..." he said as he brought her hands up in front of him, "as you can imagine, like you, I lead two lives..." he pulled her clawed hands to the sides of the mask, "I want-... I _need_ you to be a part of both of them."

Selina slipped her thumbs under the mask, but hesitated.

"Are you sure? You don't have to-"

"I'm sure."

She pushed the cowl up and foward, resting it behind his head, revealing the man within the bat. Selina's face lit up, then rested into another naughty smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she said, placing her hands on his armored chest. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I want to hear it." she whispered.

Bruce closed his eyes, then slowly opened them.

"My name is Bruce Thomas Wayne. When I was eight years old, my mother arranged to show a private screening of an old movie I liked at the Monarch Theater. When we left, a man tried to rob them. My father tried to attack him. He shot my father, then my mother. He never got caught. It left me angry, So I swore an oath: on the graves of my slain family, I will dedicate my life to ridding the city they loved of the evil that took their lives."

Selina wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his upper chest. He wrapped his around her shoulders. He rested his chin on her head.

"Now?" she purred.

"Okay."

"I love you too Bruce." she purred as she pressed her body against his. He kissed the top of her head.

After a long pause, Selina looked up at Bruce.

"I still want a drink. Let's go back to my place!"

Bruce chuckled.

He kissed her passionately, running his hands through her hair. She ran her hands up and down his back.

He then broke the kiss, and stepped back he pulled the cowl back on and raised his arm in front of him and pressed a button on his gauntlet. She recognized that button as the Batmobile retrieval button. She pulled her hair through her cowl and pulled it over her face.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked the woman smiling at him, he turned his back to her and stood on the edge of the bridge. Selina walked up behind him, wrapping his arms tight around his neck.

"Meow." she whispered in his ear.

Completely forgetting to grab the basket and blanket, he stepped off the bridge and extended the cape, steering it toward the approaching Batmobile.

_UNTIL NEXT TIME..._\- @ScribeOfTheBat


End file.
